Millionth Times A Charm!
by GlindaFied26
Summary: James has been asking Lily out since third year. Will she finally give him a chance? Or will he crash and burn? LilyxJames
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is, my first fanfic!!! I really like the Lily/James pairing, so I decided to write one! Here we go, on with the story!!**

Lily Evans stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4, breathing in the sharp scent of Hogwarts, her school, her home for the last 6 years. She felt like she belonged at Hogwarts, there were people there who understood her. Best of all, this year she had been made Head Girl by Professor Dumbledore. Lily was very proud of herself for working so hard to achieve this magnificent goal.

"With hair like that, you must be Lily Evans!" said a voice behind her. Lily turned around and was immediately enveloped in a hug from one of her best friends, Serena Woodford.

Serena had long, straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wasn't much into dating, but guys were mesmerized by her beauty and fawned over her. Serena and Lily had met on the train on the first day of Hogwarts and from then on they were inseparable.

"Serena!" Lily cried. "How was your summer?!"

"Amazing, how 'bout you? Was Petunia an old bat again?" Serena looked concerned at her best friends older sister, who was always very mean to Lily.

"Of course she was, but that's nothing knew, is it?" Lily rolled her eyes at the thought of her sister.

"Do I get a part in this love fest, or are you two just going to ignore me all day?" another voice said from nearby.

Serena and Lily turned around. "Angela!!!" they shrieked, running towards her and hugging her forcefully.

"Whoa there you guys, don't crush my ribs, I need them for Quidditch!!" Angela gasped.

"Whoops, sorry Gregory!!" Lily said, letting go of her friend.

Lily and Serena had met Angela Gregory shortly after they themselves had become friends. Angela had dark brown curly hair and light brown eyes. She played Quidditch and loved to talk about sports, but she also loved to gossip. **(A/N: I'm not going to go to in-depth about Lily's looks because I'm pretty sure you know what she looks like...)**

The girls began talking animatedly about their summers that nobody noticed a certain James Potter coming up behind Lily.

He put one hand on her waist and the other hand on one of her curls.

"Wow Evans, you seemed to have gotten even prettier than when I last saw you, we better work on that, some first years might start passing out. My compliments to the people who gave you your looks." he drawled in her ear.

As fast as lightning, Lily had whipped around and pulled out her wand, pointing it at James, backing him into the wall as she spoke angry words.

"First of all, you will not, I repeat will not comment on my looks. Second of all, never ever talk about my parents that way again, they don't deserved to be talked about by you. And finally, if you touch me like that ever again you will wish you never had hands. ARE WE CLEAR!?" she shouted in his face.

"I must say, you look even better when your angry Evans, though I think everyone sees this side of you a little to much. And I have noticed that we are extremely close, your doing, I'm sure." James replied, smirking.

Lily scowled. "You disgust me!" she said while driving her wand roughly into his chest.

James smiled charmingly.

Lily whipped around, hitting him across the face with her red curls, but not walking away until she sent a Bat-Bogey hex over her shoulder, missing James by inches.

"Oh, and by the way Evans, I noticed your badge, congrats. We'll be seeing much more of each other, I'm Head Boy." James said, showing her the badge on his chest with a smirk on his face.

James walked onto the train.

"Wait, WHAT???!!!!!" Lily screeched. "He...he...NO!!! NO WAY!!!!!"

Lily was speechless. She felt as if she had been hit over the head with a hammer. (Petunia thought it would be a fun 'experiment' the summer before Lily went to Hogwarts.) This was not possible!!! _James Potter _could never be made Head Boy. This was some sick joke!!! Thats right, it was a stupid prank!! Remus Lupin, one of Potters best friends, had probably lent him the badge just for a laugh. This made Lily feel much better, and, looking around, she realized Angela and Serena had already gone onto the train.

Lily found them in a compartment near the front, so she dropped off her trunk and went straight to the Heads compartment.

Looking around the compartment, she noticed Remus sitting, reading a book, but he didn't have a Head Boy badge on, it was simply a Prefects badge. Lily thought for a moment. If Remus wasn't Head Boy, does that mean...!!!

On cue, James Potter burst through the door behind her. "Hello Evans, miss me?" he said, once again with an arrogant smirk.

"Get away from me you-"

"Language Lily! Your Head Girl now, you must set an example for the younger children." James replied, grinning.

Lily now realized that everyone in the carriage was staring at her. She glared back at James and said "If the Heads are supposed to set a good example, then why did they pick you?"

"Maybe my amazing charm and great looks?" James grinned. **(A/N: He seems to grin and smirk a lot, doesn't he...?)**

Lily scowled and flounced to a seat on the opposite end of the carriage.

The meeting went by rather quickly, and Lily set off to patrol the train. She found nothing much except for a few third years getting a little to crazy with a game of Exploding Snap.

After a few rounds, Lily mad her way back to the front of the train. She found Serena and Angela talking about their summers when she arrived.

"I can't believe it! James Potter, HEAD BOY!!" Lily cried.

"Wait a second," Angela hesitated. "Don't the Head Boy and Girl have to share a dorm with each other?"

"WHAT!!!????" Lily shrieked. "THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME THIS BEFORE I KNEW _**JAMES POTTER**_ WAS HEAD BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lily, Angela didn't know you'd be so mad about it." Serena said wisely. "Besides, maybe it wont be so bad..."

The look on Lily's face told Serena that it was not a good thing to say at the moment.

"Not mad, NOT MAD!!!!???? HOW WOULD I NOT BE MAD ABOUT POTTER BEING MADE HEAD BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" Lily screamed.

"Lily, please-" Angela tried to cut in but stopped when Lily collapsed into a chair, crying.

"This-was-s-s-s-supposed to-be-my best year!! But James-P-P-P-Potter has to ruin e-e-everything!!!!!" Lily said through her tears.

"Don't worry Lily, something good is bound to come out of this year!" Serena said optimistically.

But Lily didn't believe her, and that thought made her cry even harder.

**Well, it looks like Lily is a mess. Ah well, that will change in due course. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I want to see if anybody likes this story before I write to much. Please review, it will make me very happy!!!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really sorry about the long wait but I've been incredibly busy with school starting and things, plus I have had some major writers block.**

1**OMG!!!! I just realized I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter!!! Ok, so here is the disclaimer for both chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters related to Harry Potter. This all belongs to JKR, but she did say that she encourages FanFiction, so I'm sure she's fine with this...**

**I don't really care that I only got a few reviews and a story alerts, I'm going to update anyway. Besides, most stories start out with only a few reviews, so that's ok. Many thanks to Aubrianna, James Potter Gurls, tin-tin456, and XxXpurplelilyxXx for reviewing/story alerting.**

**Also, Snape will not be in this story. I know that he is an important part of this, but I find the whole Snape/Lily thing extremely disturbing, sorry if you like it. Peter won't be in this story much, but I don't think he's much of a loss!**

**Chapter 2**

Lily eventually stopped crying, but only because she decided that Potter wasn't worth her tears.

The prefects meeting went by without hype, only a few glares from Lily to James.

When all the prefects had left the carriage, James made his way over to Lily cautiously.

"Lily?"

"What Potter?" she spat.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, it was really rude and insensitive, and I shouldn't have done it….I'm sorry." James bit his lip and looked at Lily hopefully.

"James….if you really want me to like you, you wouldn't have to be saying sorry, because you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Lily sighed. "But I guess I accept your apology….just don't EVER do it again."

James look relieved. "Thank you SO much Lily."

Lily sighed. _I don't even know why I bother with him. _

James and Lily left the carriage and parted to separate compartments.

When Lily entered her compartment, she found Angela and Serena laughing and talking. They saw Lily and finished their conversation.

"How was the meeting?" Angela asked Lily.

"It was okay, Potter apologized." Lily rolled her eyes.

"And did you accept it? Or did you punch him?" Serena questioned.

"I accepted it…but I felt like punching him. He's always going to be an insensitive jerk, no matter how much he apologizes." Lily sighed for what seemed like the billionth time that day. This had been one heck of a train ride. She had laughed, smiled, cried, and sighed among many other things.

For the rest of the train ride the girls chatted about their summers.

They arrived at the castle and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

When the sorting was finished, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwartz! I hope your train ride went well, I didn't hear any reports of bad behavior as I usually do…." Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the Marauders, but only for a split second. "Now, let us end this mindless drabble and get on with the feast!" He clapped his hands and great mounds of food appeared on every table.

Even though this was the seventh time Lily had seen this happen, she was still amazed. Hungrily she grabbed some food and ate.

"So, Lily, what are your feelings about a certain James Potter?" Angela inquired.

"Angela, that is officially the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say. Who _doesn't _know how I feel about James?" Lily looked up at the high table. "Heck, even _Dumbledore _knows!"

"Well lately I've been noticing a change in both of you. He's more mature and you're nicer to him…slightly." Angela hesitated. "Was that the wrong thing to say?" she murmured to Serena.

"Ya think?" Serena rolled her eyes at her seemingly ignorant best friend.

"ANGELA! NOTHING ABOUT POTTER HAS CHANGED! AT ALL! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!!!" Lily shouted at Angela. Luckily most of the Great Hall was too engaged in their own conversations to notice.

"Sorry, sorry, IM SORRY, OK!?" Angela retorted.

"I'm sorry too…" Lily sighed, "You're right, he has changed. The old James Potter would never have apologized…. I just gotta face the facts, he's a different person."

"Don't worry Lily, everything will be fine." Serena assured.

_Maybe this year I should give him a chance…._ Suddenly Lily realized what she was thinking. _No NO WAY am I going to fall for James Potter_ Lily decided that this crazy thinking was because of lack of sleep, so she finished eating and decided to rest until it was time to show the prefects where to go.

Suddenly a piece of parchment landed on the table in front of her.

She picked it up and read:

_Dear Miss Evans_

_Please meet in my office at 7:30 with Mr. Potter to discuss head business._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Dumbledore_

_P.S. Have you ever tried Lemon Drops?_

Lily folded up the parchment and looked down the table at the Marauders. She caught James' eye and nodded. He nodded back and slipped a piece of parchment into his pocket.

_Hmmm, maybe Potter won't be so bad this year…_ Lily thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When the feast was over Lily met up with James and they headed to the gargoyle on the I'm-to-lazy-to-look-this-up floor. When they reached it, James stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait, we don't know what the password is." James looked nervous.

"Yes we do, look at your note." Lily replied. "See? It's lemon drop."

"Oh… I thought he was merrily making small talk." James looked puzzled.

"Small talk? On a note?" Lily rolled her eyes but smiled slightly in spite of herself.

_Wow, she actually smiled at something I said!! _James thought as he grinned goofily.

They gave the password and followed the stairs up to his office.

"Ahh, good evening Miss. Evans, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled.

"Good evening, Professor." Lily smiled back.

The Heads sat down in some comfy chairs across from Dumbledore.

"As you know, I have chosen you two for Head Boy and Girl because you show leadership, bravery, and are both extremely intelligent." "I expect both of you to be role models to the younger students, and maybe cause a little _less_ trouble than normal, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles.

"You two will have your own dormitory and common room that is near Gryffindor Tower. I think it will be to your liking, and you may make up the password, but please tell Professor McGonagall it as soon as possible. Thank you, you may go now." Dumbledore finished calmly.

"Thank you Professor." Lily and James chorused.

"Only my best." Replied Dumbledore with a slight twinkle in his eye. **(A/N: Awww I love Dumbledore! I miss him so much! tear) **

Lily and James **(A/N: Lily and James. James and Lily. Awww they sound so cute together!!!) **walked to a portrait of Anne Boleyn.

"Password?" she asked.

"Ummm what should the password be?" Lily asked James.

"I know! Emerald Eyes." he announced to the portrait while grinning at Lily.

"James…" Lily said crossly. A small smile crept onto her lips.

"You're smiling! Last one in doesn't get breakfast!" James yelled as he clambered to the hole.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Lily laughed and shoved him inside. She climbed through the hole and her mouth dropped open with what she saw.

The room was large and circular. The walls were dark green with mahogany bookshelves lining them. There were comfy armchairs in the middle of the room and a coffee table in the middle of the armchairs. There was a roaring fire in a stone fireplace and the whole room smelled of apples and rain.

"Wow." Lily finally said. "This sure is amazing."

One thing that Lily did not notice before was a bookshelf that was slightly farther forward than all of the other ones. She went over to investigate. While she was looking at some of the books she saw one called "Gardening for the Witch Wife". She realized that the first time that she had gone to Diagon Alley her mother had bought that book in Flourish and Blotts because she enjoyed gardening and thought it would be interesting to read about gardening from a magical person's point of view.

Lily pulled on the book and gasped when the bookshelf seemed to disintegrate. Behind that bookshelf was a large dark wood door with a note taped to it.

Lily picked up the note and opened it.

_This is a passageway directly to the kitchens. I thought you might need a little midnight snack._

The message was not signed, but Lily knew who it was from.

"Looks like Dumbledore left us another little message." Lily smiled as she showed the note to James.

James grinned. "He knows us well."

"That he does."

Lily and James set off to look at their separate bedrooms.

When Lily set foot into hers, she gasped.

It was slightly smaller than the common room but it was also circular **(A/N: I always pictured the Gryffindor common room as being circular…I'm not quite sure why…)** and the walls were pale lavender. The bed was large and comfy with a white bedspread with a shiny lavender L in the middle of it. There were two additional bookshelves and a desk. There was also a bulletin board with pictures of her, Angela, and Serena, her and her family, and even the Marauders. Lily smiled at this and decided to change into her pajamas.

She ruffled through her trunk and came up with her green and white striped pajama pants and over-sized white t-shirt.

Once she had changed she realized that there was also a small black and white bathroom next to her room.

Lily walked back down into the common room and got one of her favorite Muggle books down, _Little Women_ by Louisa May Alcott. She curled up on one of the armchairs and was so wrapped up in the book that she didn't notice James coming down the steps of his bedroom until he coughed slightly.

"Lily?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes James?" she replied, slightly annoyed for him having disturbed her reading.

"Can I see your room? You can look at mine, if you want." James hesitated.

"Sure, just don't mess anything up, ok?"

"I won't, I promise."

Lily went up James' staircase and emerged into a room much like hers, only the colors were red and cream instead of lavender and white. Lily went over to look at his pictures and noticed that almost all of them were of the Marauders. Then she noticed a heart shaped photo in the corner. Looking closely, Lily realized that the picture was of her, laughing.

Even though no one was there to see her, Lily blushed. She never really realized that James actually cared for her.

"Do you like it?" said a soft voice from the corner.

Lily jumped in surprise. "Whoa, James you scared me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. Have a good night." James said, amused.

"You too." Lily smiled and walked towards the exit. With her hand on the doorknob a small voice stopped her.

"Lily? I really am sorry about how I acted today, that was really stupid of me." James looked down nervously.

"Thanks James, I believe you." Lily walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

Leaving James in awe, Lily walked back to her room and snuggled under the covers. _Angela's right, he really has changed._

With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.

**Hmmmmm…I'm not really sure whether I like how this turns from Lily hating him to tolerating him so quickly….oh well……tell me what you think!!!!**


End file.
